


Bond

by talefeathers



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Blood, Episode: e051-057 The Suffering Game Parts 1-7, Friendship, Gen, Soulmates, i do not know!!! it is very short though pls i'm dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-12-27 20:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: Tres Horny Boys discover the power of friendship. (Platonic soulmate AU where you can transfer injuries/pain from your soulmate(s) to yourself).





	Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Tres Horny Boys + The [soulmate AU] where you can transfer any injuries/pain your soulmate has onto yourself.
> 
> Wow I had no idea I had written a fic about bonds before Stolen Century dropped that is wild!

Merle watched the effects of his healing spell drain away: bruises reformed on Magnus’s face and Taako doubled back over, choking up a worrisome amount of blood.

“We can’t keep going like this,” Magnus said, pulling one of Taako’s arms over his shoulders and supporting his weight. “Not if we can’t heal.”

“Well, but we can’t quit, either,” Merle reminded him, glancing nervously at the wheel of sacrifice. “So we might be stuck.”

_Merle._

Merle turned at the sound of his name, but there was no one in the chamber but the three of them and the two elves waiting by the wheel, teeth bared in anticipation.

“Did you hear that?” Merle asked.

“Hear what?” Magnus said.

_Merle,_ the voice spoke again. _It’s me. Istus._

“Istus!” Merle shouted, causing both Magnus and Taako to jump. “Boy, am I glad to hear your voice. Is there anything you can do to help us out of this mess?”

_You have all the power you need,_ Istus said. _All three of you have a power within you that even litches cannot touch. The deepest kind of magic. Find it, and you will find the strength to conquer Wonderland._

“Find it where?” Merle asked. “Where should we look?”

_It is within you,_ Istus said again, her voice already beginning to fade. _It is your bond._

“Our bond,” Merle murmured.

“You are gonna have to let us in the loop, homie,” Taako piped up, voice tight with pain.

“Sorry,” Merle said, shaking himself out of his thoughts. “That was Istus. She says we have the power we need to get through this place within us. She says it’s in our bond.”

“So like,” Magnus said, glancing from Taako to Merle. “Our friendship?”

“ _God,_ that’s lame,” Taako lamented.

“Well, if it’ll save you, I’ll deal with ‘lame,’” Merle said, taking Taako’s hand in his right hand and taking Magnus’s in his left. “C’mon, let’s just. Let’s just close our eyes and think about how much we don’t want Taako to die.”

“That I can do,” Taako replied dryly.

After a moment’s concentration, pain began to creep through Merle’s legs and in his stomach, dull but persistent, and his brain began to fog over with fatigue. He opened his eyes and saw that Magnus’s face had twisted with discomfort, while Taako’s expression was slack with relief. Merle realized that, whatever this deep magic was, it was allowing them to distribute the damage Taako had taken evenly between them.

“Alright,” Merle said after another few seconds of this, releasing his grip on his teammates. “That oughta hold us for now.”


End file.
